CONTIGO QUIERO ESTAR
by AzulVioleta23
Summary: Siempre me he preguntado como seria, que Terrence escribiera una carta a Candy desde NY, describiendo sus sentimientos, y me imagine esto, en una época en la cual se estila aun el romanticismo puro y limpio, en verso. ( no siempre soy así de sana al escribir jaja)
1. Chapter 1

**Siempre me he preguntado como seria, que Terrence escribiera una carta a Candy desde NY, describiendo sus sentimientos, y me imagine esto, en una época en la cual se estila aun el romanticismo puro y limpio, en verso.**

**( no siempre soy así de sana al escribir jaja)**

**Carta de Terrence a Candace****.**

**Contigo quiero estar**

**Una fría tarde recordé estuviste en mi sueño. Desde entonces jamás te olvide, no sabes cuanto me enloquecería verte, deleitarme entre esos bellos ojos color verde agua marina, ese pelo oro puro, con una piel tan blanca y pura como el alabastro, como negar que mi sueño mas profundo es tenerte y que de mi vida formes parte.**

**Hoy mantengo la ilusión viva en el fondo de mi alma quizá sea una locura y es que lo que siento por ti hasta la fecha perdura.**

**son tus ojos, tu rostro y esa forma de ser las que día con día me hacen enloquecer aun no lo puedo creer el sentimiento va en aumento me has robado el aliento y se lo grito a los cuatro vientos contemplo el firmamento e imagino tú cuerpo cual sombra reflejada en el viento.**

**Se estanco en mi pensamiento y mi corazón mas inquieta en esta grieta que en mi corazón dejas, no ha sanado yo no comprendo oh mujer que me has hecho, que me has vuelto un loco en efecto.**

**De tus ojos y de tu forma de ser me enamoro cada ves mas, quiero verte amor mío sin importa cuan difícil sea lograr mi cometido.**

**Miro al tiempo infame pasar desde mi venta y no lo puedo parar, para lograr contigo estar.**

**Amor, amor, amor, una palabra tan corta y a la vez tan hiriente cuando se sufre sin cesar, con las cuchillas cortantes de la fría desilusión de la separación. **

**Eres quien me hace feliz quiero entregarte mi vida, quiero entregarte mi ser, quiero entregarte mi amor a ti.**

**Lo hago a diario todo el tiempo y que mas puedo pedir si te llevo en mi pensamiento no se como explicar todo lo que me esta pasando cuando te conocí no planee enamorarme así y ahora estoy enamorando hasta el tuétano mismo y duele el no tenerte aquí.**

**Tu mirada de esmeraldas brillantes me enloqueció haciéndome pensar en ti todo el tiempo sin razón alguna, suspirando al ver la luna, contemplando la oscuridad de la noche como algo añorado para poder tenerte algún día solo para mi, entre mis brazos, y mostrarte todo lo que siento aquí dentro de mi. **

**estar contigo es lo que mas anhelo puedo pasar pruebas de fuego para estar junto a ti, eres la dueña de mi alma.**

**Eres la mujer que quiero, para compartir mi vida el resto de mis días, la mujer que estará a mi lado en lo bueno y malo, a la que daré mi amor y cariño, porque eres a quien amo, sin restricción alguna.**

**No importa la distancia que nos separa ahora, nada cambiara mis sentimientos por ti oh dulce amor mío, solo debes estar segura del cariño que por ti siento.**

**Pronto estaremos juntos y nada nos separa, yo me declarare para siempre tuyo y tu mía serás.**

**Por siempre tuyo.**

**Terry.**


	2. NOTA

NOTA ACLARATORIA.

Tomando en Consideración, el comentario que realizo ARCE , con respecto a que estoy violando los derechos de autor O Copyright, me permito hacer la siguiente nota aclaratoria.

PRIMERO: Se perfectamente a lo que te refieres con la supuesta denuncia o mas no demanda legal por la escritora que señalas, ella solicito que no se usen sus libros para crear fanfiction, de ninguna clase, cosa que se respeta, tomando en consideración que es la creadora de dichas obras, y lo controversial que es esta escritora, este hecho sucedió hace mas de 4 años casi 5 años creo yo, desde entonces se dejo de usar cualquier libro de esta escritora para crear o recrear cualquier fanfiction, algo que otros autores no ven mal. Sino aun apoyan de alguna manera a los seguidores a que realicen una recreación alterna de sus personajes, tal es el caso de J.K ROWLING creadora de Harry Potter, quien a señalado, "me siento alagada porque la gente quiera escribir sobre mis historias" esto hecho lo realiza por medio de su agente literario.

Así también podemos notar lo que menciona el escritor Rodolfo Castro en su libro "LA INTENCION DE LEER, LA INTENCION DE NARRAR" lo que comenta el autor en su pagina 24, " Desde hace tiempo, sabes que el verdadero sujeto de la lectura no es en exclusiva EL LIBRO, NI EL ESCRITOR CON SUS PALABRAS Y SUS SILENCIOS, sino la unidad que conforma el LECTOR, el escritor, su texto y contexto. EL ESCRITOR como persona, y no como un profesional que domina una técnica. EL LECTOR, que al leer REESCRIBE el texto, pero también se narra a si mismo en si mismo, siendo el lector el ser humano en constante desarrollo."

De donde podemos desprender que es necesario tener un aprecio del lector mas haya de solamente un ser que va a una tienda adquiere un libro y lo cuelga en su estantería para que coja polvo después de un tiempo, o como lo expresa esta persona ARCE, en su comentario, " he leído esta y otras sagas de …" que me lleva a pensar que solamente hace eso, leer, mas no compartir con otras personas, para que se pueda llegar a una CULTURIZACION PUBLICA y de alguna manera no solo ayudar a fomentar el buen habito de la lectura en otras personas, sino también en compartir lo que tu puedes tener y otros no, de una manera divertida, sana , limpia de prejuicios y vánales ideas erróneas y sobre todo SIN FINES DE LUCRO, que es la principal causa de llegar a cometer violaciones al Copyright.

SEGUNDO: Tal parece que se olvidad la idea original de la creación de FANFICTION, sin importar la pagina o termino genérico que se utiliza para referirse a las paginas creadas en el mundo, con la idea de retomar el universo creativo de una obra ajena (personajes, reglas del universo ficcional, tramas principales) y desarrollarlas más allá del original, siendo esta una costumbre poco moderna en realidad ya que es algo tan antiguo como la propia literatura. Así, la literatura clásica está plagada de continuaciones y adaptaciones.

No seria la primera en el mundo ni la ultima que se divierte haciendo lo que hice, realizar solo breves cambios en las obras de una autora que como he expresado es autentica, innovadora y con un gran sentido de la realidad alterna.

Por tanto siguiendo los cánones de las ideas originales de la creación del FANFICTION, solo adapto una obra ya existente o de creación propia ,que en mi caso he dejado claro que las tengo pero las publico en un lugar mas apropiado para las ideas que desarrollo, para no mezclar habla sexual con algo tan bien trabajado como una historia creada para jovencitas, con personajes de un Anime (Animaciones procedentes de Japón y algunos acepciones de países asiáticos tales como Corea o China, termino derivado de la palabra Inglesa "animation". Que etimológicamente deriva del latín "anima" para el castellano " Alma"). Excluyendo las creaciones de Anime Yuri y Yaoi,, que en mi caso si son un punto de referencia para mi pluma y forma de escritura propia.

Y con esto me refiero a la idea de un "OTAKU", que tal parece es lo que intenta ser dicha persona con su comentario.

En palabras del propio Hayo Miyazaki, seria " **Algunas personas pasan su vida interesadas en si mismas****,** **¿Sabes? Casi toda la animación japonesa difícilmente es producida con la base de observar a personas reales. Es creada por humanos, que no pueden soportar ver a otros seres humanos.**

**Y es por eso que la industria está llena de Otakus."**

**En este caso lo aplico a no ser consecuente con algunos actos relacionados con el libre manejo de proyección del FANFICTION.**

TERCERO: VIOLACIONES a los derechos de autos, en diversos países se tiene diferentes leyes de protección, para los autores, así como tratados internacionales de protección al copyright mas sin embargo, aclaro y comento a la vez, que depende de la ley Federal de cada País , cosa que baria en consecuencia como tal. Presentándose como problema para interpretar las variantes de las violaciones. Y con el comentario de esta persona deduzco solo se refiere a las leyes federales de , que en todo caso protegen a la autora de los libros que utilice, mas sin embargo no se si se entera de cuantas personas en el mundo entran a una pagina de FANFICTION, y suben , crean, modifican , muestran su trabajo de una forma libre, sencilla y creativa, ya sea propio o de otros , SIEMPRE RECONOCIENDO QUE NO SON LOS AUTORES DE DICHA OBRA, haciendo alusión siempre a esto hecho, comentado de forma aclaratoria que no son suyas las obras , ni de su autoría sino de XXXX autor, de esta manera no se apropia de ninguna obra, y por ende no puede ser objeto de acusación de Plagio, o tratar de apoderarse de algo, dado que solo somos seudónimos imaginativos navegando en la red, que no buscamos quitar un céntimo de la gran fortuna que han acrecentado de manera razonable cada uno de los autores de las diversas obras, que se utilazan en los fan fics , lo primordial y unico creo yo es solamente divertirnos un poco y en mi caso compartir lo que poseo, para así ayudar al habito de la lectura (que cada día lo veo mas deficiente).

NUNCA he dicho que las obras sean mías, siempre al inicio esta la nota aclaratoria de quien es el autor real, así no me acusaran de apropiarme de manera indebida de nada.

Si desea alguien saber mas sobre los procedimientos y leyes puedo hacerle llegar información legal al respecto.

CUARTO: El punto principal de lo que atrae a los usuarios es el interés en común por la historias originales de las cuales deseas obtener ya sea mas información, modificaciones , cambios y otros trabajos logrados, como cambios alternos, así como el saber que hay mas gente o personas interesadas en el mismo tema y que tienen algo que decir, crear o modificar ( dependiendo del caso), utilizando obras existentes o creadas por su propia inspiración utilizando personajes de Cine, literatura u otro medio creativo, ya publicado.

Lo que nos lleva a razonar sobre el hecho de que el éxito de FANFICTION, (sin importar el nombre en el ciberespacio de la pagina que utilices)se debe a que todos nos volvemos protagonistas, porque siempre habrá alguien a quien agrade lo que publicamos u opinamos, y con esto no digo que de la nada llegaremos a ser RICOS Y FAMOSOS, por una manera de expresar nuestra interpretación medianamente formada de una obra ya existente, credo y exhibida por el autor ORIGINAL, donde este plasma su sentir, y nosotros solamente jugamos un papel como lectores/interpretes de lo dicho y expresado.

Modificándolas o terciándolas dependiendo de la forma que demos a los hechos, o así también no modifiquemos en nada lo ya existente, como es mi caso.

Yo me declaro una persona que usa esta forma de creatividad liberadora ya que no existe la necesidad de atarse a los estándares escolares, porque pensare que no me consideran talentosa, como para crear algo yo misma, y digno de compartir con otras personas, ya que no aspiro a vivir de la escritura ( mi forma de vida, esta establecida desde hace mucho tiempo),

No busco llegar a ser una productora de FANFICTION LEGALES, para lucrar con lo ya existente y modificarlo mostrando mi visión, sobre lo que deduzco, supongo y presupongo, quiso decir el creador de la obra que este adaptando aquí.

Por otra parte, recurriré a pensar que ARCE solo es un lector intensivo, que es confrontado con un corpus limitado y cerrado de textos, leídos y releído, memorizados y recitados, escuchados o conocidos de memoria, sin ganas de compartir-

Mientras que en mi caso me considero un lector extensivo, con rabia por leer, consumiendo impresos de manera numerosa y diversa, ejerciendo así una actividad critica.

Quiero creer que los lectores de FANFICS tienen profundamente arraigado el habito de la lectura, de manera romántica y extensiva, que es capaz de leer y comentar varios textos en plazos muy cortos de tiempo, si es que tienen el acceso necesario para tener libros sin preocupación de cantidades. ( cosa que creo difícil en algunos casos y que me lleva a mi anterior comentario, creo que se debe compartir lo que se tiene con otros, para fomentar la CULTURA POPULAR).

Ahora bien, realizando una nueva cita textual de lo escrito por Rodolfo Castro, me permito mostrar el siguiente comentario sobre los fanfiction.

" El lector joven, que se mueve en "fanfiction" o los usos alternativos de internet lo que esto esta haciendo es PRIVILEGIANDO géneros antes marginales y ahora emergentes, como la fantasía, la ciencia ficción y el terror, focalizando nuevas temáticas , personajes y géneros, que resultan de una fusión o hibridación de la mitología, el folklore, los clásicos, las tendencias mas modernas… y modas audiovisuales"

Me pregunto yo, ahora, porque si escritores, reconocen la existencia de fanfiction como un hecho , que encausa la creatividad de jóvenes y no tan jóvenes, de una forma divertida y libre, existen personas que lleguen a criticar, amenazar y coartar , el hecho de publicar en una pagina de FANFICTION algo propio o no escrito por uno mismo, utilizando personajes de un anime, manga etc.

Por ultimo reitero mi agradecimiento a las personas que leen , lo que hago, ya que es una manera de demostrarme a mi misma que aun puede haber personas que aprecien el buen habito de la lectura, y yo pueda compartir ese hecho con ellas, al dejarles ver los libros que poseo.


End file.
